


Standing Up With Pride

by Silvex



Series: Labyrinths of Life [5]
Category: Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, Etrian Odyssey Series, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, False Memories, Families of Choice, Long, Memory Alteration, Moving On, Multi, Muteness, Resolution, Shadows (Persona Series), Siblings, Time Loop, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvex/pseuds/Silvex
Summary: Most people don't have plans for if they somehow manage to escape the apocalypse. Akihiko didn't, either. Let alone while having to look after two kids and a dog. Thankfully, there are others offering assistance.Violet wants to see the world beyond the archipelago. If that requires working with someone who has a strangely familiar Persona, so be it.The Abyssal God just doesn't want his game to end. No matter how many times he's played it.





	1. The Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

> A number of characters will be showing up here from my own Guild, here are the most important bits about them so nobody gets too confused.
> 
>  
> 
> Violet: Descended from Martians, knows she's descended from Martians, doesn't see why people find her weird at times. Zodiac, Portrait 2.  
> Alice: Actually a demon. Farmer, Portrait 4.  
> Gabs: Her name is short for Gabriela. She does not appreciate this. Crack shot with a gun. Fake accent. Bucchaneer, Portrait 4-alt.  
> Jenna: The reckless one, likes experimenting with things that explode. Arbalist, Portrait 2.  
> Twiggy: Descended from Martians, raised in Yggdrasil, mute. Good with animals. Wildling, Portrait 2.  
> Lycaster: Totally a random guy and not a deposed prince in disguise... or, at least, that's what he tells his friends. Stealth is not his strong suit. Sovereign, Portrait 1-alt.  
> Derrick: The smart one. Not that that's saying much. Spends most of his time keeping the others from getting themselves killed. Monk, Portrait 1.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Akihiko is wearing his P3D outfit minus headphones, because Mitsuru refused to let him come to Inaba with her without a proper shirt.

Most people, if they were asked the number of existent Yggdrasil trees, would say four. Etria, a town that rested on top of what was once known as Tokyo. High Lagaard, a settlement in the lower mountain ranges of what was once Russia. Tharsis, a land where the monsters left the Labyrinths for no reason that could be ascertained. And Aslarga, home of the beautiful Amber Yggdrasil, a place of great magic from no known source.

A number of older beings would recall that the long-gone town of Gotham was once home to an Yggdrasil, and those even older- and less weighed down by mortality- would remember stories of Arcania, a land on Mars that existed even before the trees came down to Earth. In the very oldest people and civilizations, those who knew the true meaning of the word ‘Persona’, there were whispers, suggestions of a place known simply as Lemuria, though nobody in living memory had ever seen it. That makes seven.

In truth, the number of Yggdrasil trees in the solar system was eight. Arcania, Lemuria, Etria, High Lagaard, Gotham, Tharsis, Aslarga… and Armoroad.

However, nobody who participated in modern civilization had ever even known of this eighth Labyrinth. For the Armoroad Archipelago was surrounded by a glowing golden dome, which nobody had ever entered… or left. And it had been this way for eight hundred years.

Cut off from the outside world or not, the Yggdrasil in Armoroad has its own story to tell, a tale that has been played time and time again, with eight centuries worth of variations. A story of younger siblings, inner demons, and rediscovery.

And it all began on a day early in Emperor, when a displaced young man with a Persona of that Arcana woke up in the town’s inn.

* * *

  
  


He’d hoped it had been a dream. That the apocalypse hadn’t occurred, forcing him to flee through an ominous black portal with a little kid, a middle schooler and a dog. Of course, he couldn’t be that lucky.

He remembered it clearly- the world ending, grabbing Ken and Nanako before running, his resolve crumbling into nothing in the loss of almost everything he had ever known. All he had left were two kids, Koromaru, and Polydeuces.

This world didn’t even look that similar to his old one. The sky was yellow, for one thing, what looked like numbers inlaid into the solid gold above. No sun, no clouds. Just gold and numbers, and Akihiko wondered for a bit if he might have still been dreaming, even as he walked the streets.

He wasn’t sure where the kids and Koromaru had gotten off to, but between Cerberus and Kala-Nemi, they were probably able to look after themselves.

Or so he’d hoped. Gone with the old world or not, Shinji would never forgive him if he let anything happen to Ken. And Hamuko would very much protest the potential loss of Koromaru, even if she didn’t have Orpheus Telos anymore. Actually, Messiah could be even scarier, due to how focused the magic was.

“Hie thee to the island tree… to the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. A journey to the blue depths… to conquer the Shadows of night. Though you know not what this means, welcome to Armoroad.” Akihiko turned to see a girl, about Ken’s age by the looks of her. Long dark purple hair, brilliantly glowing eyes of the same color… she stood with a purpose. “What awaits is time’s end, Death’s demise. A tempestuous dream… to push away the unfathomable dark and bring light to Armoroad…”

“Violet! Violet, where are you!?” A voice called from a nearby street. The girl started, the light fading from her eyes., and she walked away down the road.

“Don’t worry, Lycaster… I’m coming...”

...What was that all about?

* * *

  
  


“So, there’s supposed to be a ruin beneath the tree?” Nanako asked. Ken nodded.

“Well, that’s what the people say. But I’m more interested what they call it. They say it’s the Yggdrasil Labyrinth.”

“Yggdra- oh, like Zeus! And Labyrinths, like Zen-san and Rei-chan!”

“That’s what I was thinking. And they’re asking adventurers to explore it. I’m sure Akihiko-san would be up for it, but… what do you think, Koromaru?”

“Arf!” Ken’s albino shiba barked in agreement.

“That does sound like fun…” Nanako paused. “...But we don’t have Fuuka-chan or Rise-chan with us. I can’t watch everyone exploring.”

“That is a problem,” Ken admitted. He hadn’t thought on how they were going to include Nanako when she didn’t even have a Persona of her own.

“Why don’ ya go in yourself?” A girl’s voice suggested. Ken turned to Koromaru.

“You were supposed to tell us if anyone was coming this way.”

“Yeah, well, Twiggy over there,” The red-eyed pirate girl gestured to another girl sitting nearby, wearing… barely any clothes at all. “Grew up in the forest. Knows how to keep me from bein’ noticed by animals. Name’s Gabs. We’re from the Starlite Guild, go into the maze a lot. None of us can call our our souls or whatever ya’ve got, but we fight just fine without ‘em.”

“...You know what a Persona is?”

“Why wouldn’ we? There were probly a few here ‘fore the dome, even if we don’ remember. Can’t’ve been that long, I remember seein’ a blue sky once or twice before, an’ now it’s just gold. Couldn’ tell ya how long it’s been, though.”

Nanako tilted her head. “Dome?”

“Yeah, dome. Big, gold thing that blots out the sky? Some folks say it’s to keep us from fallin’ out’ve the world, shit like that. All we know is, we can’ leave these islands. They say there could be a way out in Yggdrasil, but… feels like someone should’ve found it by now.”

Ken supposed it could be worse. They could be trapped… well… anywhere that wasn’t a tropical island paradise.

“Not sure how ya dunno ‘bout the dome an’ all that. No real way in or out. But you don’ hafta rely on Personas to handle the maze. Don’ hafta go in, either, but that’s just my two ental. C’mon, Twiggy, Vi and ‘Lice wanna talk to us ‘bout somethin’ today.” The other girl nodded and followed Gabs silently.

“Ken-kun, is this normal for you?” Nanako asked. Ken shook his head.

“No, not at all…”

* * *

  
  


Violet Astraltes, descendant of the Martian Celestrians, with all that would imply, turned to her friends and Guildmates. “We need to halt our operations in Yggdrasil for the time being.”

“Why’s that?” Jenna asked, readjusting her goggles.

“Do you remember entering the forest since the dome went up?” Alice questioned the rest of them, who paused, Twiggy shaking her head.

_ Can’t _ , The part-Therian girl signed,  _ Weird. Dome always there, right? _

“As far as we can remember...” Derrick sighed, pushing up his glasses again as he wrote in his notebook. “And, well, given that Twiggy grew up in the forest… we’re missing something, aren’t we?”

“Does this hafta do with those kids ya sent me to meet, ‘Lice?” Gabs asked the pale farmer girl, who had appeared out of nowhere one day… last summer? Maybe? If it hadn’t been in the past few days, Violet wasn’t good at remembering when something had happened. It’d be strange, if the green-haired Lycaster hadn’t been the same way some time before. “One of ‘em had a Persona.”

Persona… another mystery. Just about everyone in Armoroad knew what a Persona was, but none of them had themselves Awakened. Most believed it had something to do with the mystery of the dome, though nobody really questioned it.

Violet wanted to question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...No, I don't even know why I'm doing this. It'll probably make more sense if I ever finish the other stories. Maybe.


	2. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko attempts to adjust to where he is now, as the kids keep pulling him in several directions. This doesn't look like it will change anytime soon, either.

_ This wasn’t where he’d gone to sleep. It couldn’t be- Gekkoukan High was gone now, and even before the end of that world, he hadn’t set foot there in years. His brother was there too, sitting down and glancing up at the sky. He wasn’t sure if the view was all that accurate- the only times he’d ever been at Gekkoukan at night was when it was Tartarus. _

_ “Hey,” He started, because one of them had to. He hadn’t dreamed of his brother in… well, in a very long time. They’d just… stopped, after a while. _

_ “That’s all you have to say?” _

_ “Sorry for not expecting this to happen, I actually thought I was over this for a while.” Had hoped so, even. Because no matter how good things were on the outside… when he had a dream like this, he never wanted to wake up. _

_ “That makes two of us… Not that it really matters, given this is a dream and all…” _

_ “Don’t remind me. I was trying to actually enjoy this.” _

_ “What, did you miss me?” He’d hit him, if he didn’t know it would ruin the moment. More than it already had been. His brother was an idiot that way. _

_ Then again, he wasn’t much better. “Maybe a little.” It hurt a bit, to understate how much he cared after so long, but this was a dream, and his real brother someone he’d never see again. If this were real… he’d hug him. Tight. And then never let go. _

_ It was funny, what the prospect of permanent separation from someone could do to a person. He’d learned that the hard way, when it came to Hamuko. And then again, with almost everyone else he’d ever cared about. _

_ “Sure. Just a little.” A pause, and then, “I’m really bad at asking for what I want, aren’t I?” _

_ “You’re no good at talking, is the problem,” He corrected. _

_ “Like you’re any better.” He conceded the point. No, he wasn’t any good at talking. He’d gotten a fair bit better over time, he’d say, but he’d had the time to improve. His brother hadn’t. And just about everyone else he knew was still better than them. _

_ Things were so much easier in Labyrinths. Keep hold of the map, dodge the FOEs, or maybe outright break them if they were weak enough. Not a recipe for a safe life, true, but it was a simple one. Simple was good. _

_ Too much complexity, and he was worried he’d start to forget. _

_ In a way, maybe this dream was a good thing. _

_ “No, but that’s not the point. What do you want, if you haven’t asked for it yet?” _

_ “...My brother back.” He’d wanted that too, for a while. Still did, even if the impossibility of it kept him from hoping. But, well, that was what dreams were for, right? _

_ “What are you talking about? I’m right here.” Even if this wasn’t real… He still had what he wanted, for just one night. He’d just have to enjoy it as best he could. _

* * *

  
  


Despite being new to Armoroad, Akihiko picked up a few things rather quickly. First, the people there were generally nice, if not entirely sane. Then again, he had Polydeuces, so he didn’t really have room to talk on the sanity front.

Second, the name of the currency was ental, and nobody really knew where it had come from. He’d been to a lot of places, and the money in each one had a fairly silly name, but he’d never heard of ‘ental’ before. Just another sign of being in a different world, he guessed.

Third, and either least or most important, was that the numbers on the dome all had some sort of purpose. Some were clocks, some were countdowns. Some, nobody seemed to know the meaning of, as they stretched too far across the unchanging sky. Some of them seemed to be the current date, over different calendar systems. January fifth, if he was reading the one closest to him right.

It was the fourth when he’d gone to sleep, so he guessed a night had passed. As there was never anything in the sky but gold, it was hard to tell.

Shinji’s old pocketwatch wasn’t much help. Well, unless he wanted to know what the time would be in Brazil. Which he didn’t. Wherever this island chain was, it probably wasn’t in Brazil.

If the current time mattered at all. He didn’t think it did. People just walked around based on when they felt like being awake or not. Sort of like the SEES sleep schedule back when the Dark Hour was a thing, if he let himself think about it too much.

Honestly, what Akihiko was most interested in was what Ken and Nanako had found out, in the time since they’d come here. “An Yggdrasil Labyrinth?”

“Well, that’s what everyone calls it,” Ken shrugged. “They want people to form Guilds and explore it- have for a while, even.”

“Maps,” Nanako clarified. “They want maps. And Ken-kun can make those, so it should be easy!”

“You’re forgetting about the monsters.”

“Yeah, but you’ve got your Personas, don’t you? All we need is the right weapons, and-”

“We?” He was well aware that Souji was nowhere near them, and likely never would be again. But Akihiko knew full well the wrath his fellow lightning-user would bring to bear against anyone who let his little sister run into danger. And from what he could tell, Wild Cards tended to avoid leaving any elements out of their arsenal.

Most of the time. But Hamuko had freely admitted that her Persona loadout was based more on sentimentality than combat efficacy, so he supposed he had a chance.

“I want to fight, too!” She declared. “So I’ve been looking through the stores these past few days to see what I might like. I thought about telling you when I got the idea, but you looked like you were having a nice dream then, and it never came up after that.”

“I’m surprised you weren’t doing research of your own, Akihiko-san,” Ken commented. “It sounds like the kind of thing you’d like to do… actually, it’s a lot like Yasogami.”

“Zen-san and Rei-chan’s Yasogami! Not Big Bro’s!” Nanako corrected. “...Or the one Labrys made. Well, maybe that one…” The young girl paused, as if lost in thought. Akihiko didn’t think he was going to get much more out of her.

“I’ve been busy.” Lies. At first he’d been trying to figure out the town, and later he’d been moping because he’d dreamed about Shinji again. He wasn’t sure why it’d happened now, of all times. Probably because he would now, officially, never see him again.

He didn’t even remember it all that well. He just knew that he had been there, and so had Shinji, and they’d talked. He couldn’t even recall what, exactly, they’d talked about. Maybe it didn’t matter.

It hadn’t been real, after all. So he shouldn’t spend his time thinking about it. “So, did you figure out the weapon you wanted?”

“Yeah! Come on!”

“Akihiko-san, just so you know, I had to talk her down from a cannon…”

* * *

  
  


If Ken had been telling the truth earlier, Akihiko had to admit that he was apparent an excellent negotiator. Nanako waved a small, magically-reinforced staff around with a bright smile. There went what little ental they had managed to find… Then again, not everyone could show up with new weapons out of nowhere the way Hamuko did.

It came to mind that he had no clue how to be a leader. Hamuko had been… unique, there was no denying that, and any attempts to copy her would only end in disaster. Mitsuru just watched the female Fool’s antics and signed their paychecks. He’d never really been able to pin down Souji’s style, but of the two Wild Cards, he appeared to be the more sensible one.

Of course, while Akihiko didn’t know how to be a leader, the kids and Koromaru would clearly still expect him to be one, due to being a couple of kids and a dog. He’d just have to take his best shot at it, and hope that whatever got them to stop wouldn’t take away the few people he had left.

And as for the name of their new little group, well… he was feeling sentimental that day. ‘Gemini Guild’ had a nice ring to it.

Less than a minute to think of it, a few signatures later as the only adult in the Guild, and they were ready for business.

Arguably. In truth, they weren’t in a state to fight anything just yet. But they would be.

Gods willing, one day, they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I actually did consider it. Unfortunately, I was faced with the bleak reality that, while it messes with physics, Yggdrasil doesn't mess with human limits. And even if it did, Nanako carrying a cannon is probably outside the realms of possibility.
> 
> The reason things are moving so slowly is because this is literally the first loop. It'll speed up eventually.


	3. Setting the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The formation of a new Guild is a big deal. Even if the first job doesn't really feel like such.
> 
> Violet and her friends decide to leave them to it.

In order to be allowed to explore Yggdrasil, one had to be part of a certified Guild. It was possible to join a Guild after it gained certification, but for new Guilds, there was precisely one way to become certified.

The first floor of Yggdrasil was more or less safe, and open for adventurers. To gain certification, one had to obtain an accurate map of said floor.

Technically speaking, it wasn’t against the rules to simply pay another group for a map and go off of that, but it was generally frowned upon, so Violet didn’t believe that the newcomers would go that route even if it occurred to them. Very few did, though it wasn’t unheard of in the case of solo adventurers or powerful veterans who had better things to do.

...If such veterans existed. With the dome in place, such a thing couldn’t be much more than wistful imagination.

Staring at the entrance to the forest, she wished that Jenna had managed to make communication devices that didn’t have a fifty percent chance of exploding. Or that Derrick hadn’t confiscated what few devices there were that hadn’t yet blown up.

Still, she wouldn’t be out there for long. Just long enough to ensure that the town’s new trio of Persona Users made it into the forest. She didn’t know why Alice insisted it was so important that there be people with Personas in town, but they’d managed to find them, so whatever.

Not that she wasn’t interested in them, herself. Descendants of the Celestrians had powers similar to those of the gods, but Persona Users had the power to defeat gods.

Where she’d heard that from, she had no clue, but neither did she have reason to disbelieve it, if only because mortals with the same powers were killed by the mundanity of the Labyrinths all the time, and Personas were something far beyond the mundane.

Not that one could tell who the wielders were by looking at them. A man in a red hoodie, a boy not much younger than her, and a white dog didn’t exactly give off impressions of power. Adding in the small girl behind them, and it was the picture of an overconfident young Guild with little-to-no chance of making it through the first floor. Whether they actually could or not… that remained to be seen.

Given that the boy was carrying the map paper and a pen with more ease than most first-time cartographers, though… Violet was inclined to believe that they could manage it.

* * *

  
  


“Do you feel like we’re being watched?” Nanako asked. The group stood at the entrance to the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, and there were very few people active at the moment. So she wasn’t sure why she got that feeling.

She just knew that she did, and if there was anything Rise and Fuuka had taught her, it was that those kinds of instincts were not to be ignored.

“What do you mean, Nanako-chan?” Ken asked.

“I dunno. Just… it feels like someone’s there.”

“Maybe it’s just something in the forest,” Akihiko suggested, sounding far more excited about the prospect than he had before the Clock Tower.

Given what had happened there… that probably wasn’t a very good sign. Not that Nanako could really warn anyone about it. And, really, it sort of made sense- the Clock Tower had been where Akihiko obtained Caesar, and now he was back to Polydeuces, so of course his mental state would have reverted to what it was back then.

At the same time, she couldn’t help but think that if Shinjiro could see this, he would not be very happy with Akihiko. Not that she’d say it out loud. Shinjiro had always been a touchy subject- really, the only worse one was Hamuko- since they returned from the Labyrinths, and they hadn’t even known where Akihiko was then.

Apparently he’d been somewhere in South America, picking fights with the wildlife. Shinjiro probably wouldn’t have approved of that, either.

But Nanako didn’t care too much, because that meant Akihiko could handle himself in the wild, and maybe he could teach her enough to get by. So that she could be useful, because her one relevant skill was reading the information given by Navigational Personas, and she didn’t even have one of her own to work with.

“But it’s still a Labyrinth, right?” She asked. “So anything that’s in there would be scary…” Even if there probably weren’t any Shadows.

Koromaru nudged her softly and gave her an encouraging bark. He was probably telling her not to worry and that the others would protect her. He was a good dog like that. “Oh. Thank you, Koro-chan.”

“You could always stay out here,” Ken pointed out. “...But, that wouldn’t be as good, would it?”

Nanako shook her head furiously. Persona or not, she was determined to prove herself useful to the Guild she’d found herself a part of, if only because they were her friends, and friends were supposed to help each other. That was why Big Bro had always been so busy, because he was out helping his friends.

“No! I’m going in with the rest of you. What else am I supposed to do?” Would they have taken her more seriously if she’d insisted on the cannon?

Oh, well. It didn’t matter. Whether they were dealing with stalkers or predators, their next destination was the Labyrinth.

As Nanako stepped into the forest, the world changed around her, and some small part of her instinctively knew what her new surroundings were called.

The Waterfall Wood.

* * *

  
  


Akihiko, upon stepping into Yggdrasil for the first time, couldn’t help but feel that there was something off about the Labyrinth. It looked like a normal forest, but… well, the fact that it had swallowed up so many adventurers probably said a lot about how dangerous this would be.

Good. That was just the way he liked it.

“It’s so pretty,” Nanako gasped, looking up at the blanket of red flowers overhead, blocking out most of the gold of the dome.

“Akihiko-san, were there a lot of places like this where you went?” Ken asked. He shrugged.

“A few.” Though none of them felt quite this way. The truth was, Akihiko was sure that, if he looked, he could find Shadows here.

Not that he’d go looking, with Nanako around. He knew better than that.

Particularly when this place was already dangerous enough. A pair of scarlet piranhas leaped from a nearby waterfall at them.

Akihiko hit them with a Mazio and watched them fall to the ground, twitching. Good. He wouldn’t need that much power for this. He wasn’t sure how much of it he’d be able to call up, anyway.

At least the enemies here would be weak enough he didn’t need a Persona to take them on. It made him feel better about his odds of surviving a hypothetical future encounter with Souji, anyway.

“We should go before more of them show up.” They weren’t a very good fight, anyway.

* * *

  
  


If there was any way to prove that the dome over the archipelago had not always existed, Lycaster believed that he could be considered proof of it. While he didn’t remember much about how he’d gotten to Armoroad in the first place, his kingdom had very clearly been under a blue sky.

Not that he’d say anything to anyone, of course. He was supposed to be in hiding.

But despite whatever the dome had done to everyone’s memories, despite the ambiguity in anything that occurred any amount of time ago, he was still more recognized as an outsider than any other member of the Starlite Guild but Alice. And she could be unnerving, if you weren’t used to her.

So if something was unclear, if information needed to be gathered, it would be Lycaster who went out in search of it. And search he did, turning to a Troubadour in the Butterfly Bistro for anything about the town’s history.

“This is a beautiful city,” He said to the man sitting nearby, who was strumming his guitar without a care in the world. “How did it come to exist, I wonder?”

“At the beginning, or in this form?”

“Whichever is more interesting.” He hated scoping out the bards. Of the citizens of Armoroad, they were the least likely to have alien ancestry, which suggested a fellow newcomer to the archipelago, but he didn’t need to be reminded of the fact that he was tone-deaf. The disastrous piano lessons had hammered that fact in quite nicely.

“The latter, then. Well, nobody really knows where the dome came from, or how long it’s been here. But some people believe it has something to do with Yggdrasil, which only emerged in the past couple of decades. Not that the city didn’t know the tree was there, it was just still growing, is all.”

“The city was growing the Labyrinth?” A dangerous forest that swallowed up all who ventured beyond the fourth floor… and it was placed there deliberately?

Lycaster’s own family had made some questionable decisions. He was willing to admit that. It was the whole reason he was there. But allowing something so dangerous to come to be…

“Of course. It was a gift for the sake of the world, after all. It was given to the city by…” The Troubadour paused and shook his head. “...I can’t quite remember. But I do know that whoever it was had the power of Persona.”

Persona… like the people Alice and Violet had taken an interest in. An ability that he had never even heard about, before his arrival on these islands. Or rather… until shortly before, perhaps?

...He didn’t remember. And it didn’t really matter in the end, did it?

Lycaster thanked his fellow adventurer, before making his way back to the old house that the Starlite Guild used as their base. He had some more scraps of information for Derrick to put together.

Hopefully, this would be his key back to the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Starlite Guild's name, in-universe, is spelled such because Gabs is not the most literate person in the world. The others just went along with it because it amused them.
> 
> I actually have ideas about how the playable EOV races would have integrated into the human population up to the point of Nexus, though as this story takes place just past the two-century mark, and stays there, it's more than a little different to how things will end up being.
> 
> Everyone in Armoroad knows Yggdrasil was planted by aliens. Other bits of the story have been messed with over time and by the thing in the deepest part of the Labyrinth.


End file.
